Nuevos Comienzos
by HinataBelen
Summary: Otra día como cualquiera tube que haber sido para Harry Potter sino hubiera sido por una explosión en cadena en la clase de Pociones.. Esto da origen a un nuevo comienzo para la vida de Harry Potter.. Desata cientos de mentiras y muchas verdades.. Parejas: TRJP SSHP RLDM SBLM
1. Prólogo

De repente se encontró viendo como las dos mismas personas estaban los dos desnudos cubiertos por la sabana de la cama.. Los dos estaban muy sudados y James le acariciaba la espalda a Tom mientras este dormía.. Parecía que acababan de tener sexo.. Se veían muy felices..

Volvió a cambiar y esta ves estaban en un consultorio las dos mismas personas mientras una Medimaga revisaba unos papeles por décima vez..

\- St. Potter-Riddle usted está embarazado.. Tiene dos meses.. - Dijo la Medimaga volviendo a revisar los papeles.. - No lo puede creer se pensaba que los fértiles estaban éxtintos.. Los felicito..

Tom que estaba sentado en una silla estaba más pálido de lo normal y James estaba sintiendo..

\- ¡¡¡SEREMOS PADRES!!! - De repente grito James mientras besaba a Tom con un beso dulce y gentil..

\- James.. James.. James despierta.. - Le estaba susurrando a su marido.. - ¿Que pasa Tom? Quiero dormir.. - Dijo James poniendo una almohada en su cabeza - Quiero fresas con crema batida y jarabe de arándanos con chocolate derretido a baño María.. - Dijo Tom mientras se tocaba su abultado vientre.. James lanzo en Tempus para ver la hora.. - Tom son las tres de la mañana si quieres fresas con no se que pídele a un elfo doméstico.. A mi dejame dormir - James le dio la espalda a Tom y siguió durmiendo..

\- Quiero que vos traigas las fresas.. James.. - Dijo un enojado Tom.. - ¡¡VE A BUSCAR LAS FRESAS!! - Le grito Tom con los ojos rojos y todos los muebles se comenzaron a temblar.. James ya acostumbrado a esa conducta ni recacciono..

Tom no se iba a rendir tan fácil, él iba a lograr que su marido levantara el trasero de la cama y fuera a la cosina por las fresas.. Pero el tenía más de una técnica para lograr lo que quería..

\- Yo solo quería una fresas *llanto* Nuestro hijo quería fresas *llanto* no estoy pidiendo mucho *llanto* - Tom empeza a llorar mientras acariciaba su vientre y unas finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.. James que ya estaba medio dormido cuando escucho los lloriqueos se despertó totalmente y empeza a abrazar a Tom mientras le sacaba las lágrimas del rostro..

\- Esta bien.. Esta bien Tom.. Ya voy por las fresas.. ¿Quieres algo más? - Le preguntó James a Tom.. - Un batido de frutos silvestres sería perfecto.. Si podes claro.. - Lo último lo susurro.. Al oído de Jams.. - No hay problema.. Al media hora vuelvo con todo.. - James ya estaba vajando la escalera a la cocina.. Mientras Tom en el cuarto tenía una sonrisa triunfante..

\- Su hijo es un fértil Sr. Potter-Riddle.. Segun se usted también lo es.. - Dijo un Medimaga.. Mientras Tom sostenía a un bebé de un año y Jams trás de él.. Tom asintió..

\- Según los exámenes realizados su posibilidad de embarazo cuando cumpla dieciséis sería hasta del 80%.. Es mucho más que usted Sr. Potter-Riddle a su edad o de una mujer a esa edad.. Tendrían que tener cuidado.. - Dijo la Medimaga.. - Los veo dentro de un mes para seguir con su tratamiento.. Si Harry.. - Le dijo la Medimaga a el bebé.. Harry solo movió las manos a la Medimaga..

\- Vamos a tener que alegar a todos tus pretendientes esta que cumplas diecisiete entiendes Harry.. - Le dijo Jams al bebé mientras estaban jugando en su cuarto..

\- Antes muerto que ver a mi hijo embarazado a los quince.. O a la persona que lo embarazo.. Mejor.. - Dijo Tom entrando a la habitación.. - No exageres Tommy.. - Dijo Jams..

\- Nagini.. Mamá y nagini.. - Dijo Harry a Tom..

\- ¿Que dijo Tommy? - Dijo Jams.. - Esta preguntando por Nagini.. No entiendo habla en Parsel pero no en español.. Además me esta llamando mamá.. - Dijo Tom.. - Ahh~ Si eres la madre después de todo.. Tu le diste a luz.. - Dijo Jams.. - Le voy a sacar esa mania.. Nagini no esta en casa.. Mi amor.. - Le dijo a su hijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.. - ¿Quieren jugar? - Dijo Harry a sus padres.. - ¿Pregunta si vamos a jugar con él? - Dijo Tom.. Así Tom y James se quedaron toda la tarde jugando con Harry..

\- ¿Sev crees que se de cuenta? - Dijo Harry.. Mientras Harry tocaba su vientre aún plano.. - Hay que mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.. Hasta que llege el momento.. - Dijo Severus.. - ¿Crees que vuelva a cambiar nuestros recuerdos? - Dijo Harry.. - No lo se.. Pero si nos vamos ahora va a ser peor.. Tenemos que decirle a Voldemort.. - Dijo Severus.. - Si.. A mamá.. - Pensó Harry..

De repente Harry se despierta en la enfermaria..

\- ¡¡SEVERUS!! - Grito apenas se despertaba.. - Viejo de mierda.. - Susurro para si mismo.. - ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Harry mientras se tocaba su vientre.. - Voy a tener que preguntarle a poppy.. - Y dejó caer el glamour mostrando su vientre con una leve curva.. El esta esperando el primer hijo de Severus.. Esta de tres meses.. - Mi bebé - Dijo Harry..

¿Que les pareció?...


	2. Capitulo 1

Un mes antes...

\- ¿Sev crees que se de cuenta? - Dijo Harry.. Mientras Harry tocaba su vientre aún plano.. - Hay que mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.. Hasta que llege el momento.. - Dijo Severus.. - ¿Crees que vuelva a cambiar nuestros recuerdos? - Dijo Harry.. - No lo se.. Pero si nos vamos ahora va a ser peor.. Tenemos que decirle a Voldemort.. - Dijo Severus.. - Si.. A mamá.. - Pensó Harry..

\- Harry.. Estas derribando las proyecciones.. Ponte un glamour y ve a esconderte.. - Dijo Severus mientras Harry trás de él se fue corriendo a la habitación privada de Severus..

\- Mi muchacho no crees que las protecciones son excesivamente.. Tarde mucha en quitar las.. - Dijo Albus en una voz de abuelo muy bueno.. - Si estas involucrado nada es demaciado.. - Dijo Severus en posición de duelo.. - No voy a peliar Severus solo dime donde está Harry.. Y todo se acabará.. - Dijo Albus.. - Antes muerto.. sectumsempra - Grito Severus apuntando a Albus.. Para es un viejo de cuarta se movía bastante rápido.. - No quiero peliar Severus.. Tranquilizante.. - Dijo Albus.. - bombarda.. bombarda.. Atabraquium..

\- Protego.. Protego.. Protego.. Severus para.. No le voy a hacer nada Harry solo dime donde está.. - Dijo Albus sin mayor esfuerzo.. - La última vez tampoco tenías que hacer nada.. Ni la anterior.. Ni la anterior.. Cruc.. - Antes de que Severus pudiera terminar alguien atacó a Severus por la espalda.. - Bien hecho.. Sta. Weasley.. Porque no va por Harry.. - Ginny se fue a buscar la habitación de Severus.. - Lo siento Severus pero es por el bien mayor.. Obliviate.. - Dijo el Director a Severus antes de desaparecer.. Lo último que recordaba Harry era el desayuno de esa mañana.. Después de despertar en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor..

Un día antes..

\- Harry.. Harry.. Harry se nos hace tarde para Pociones.. ¡¡HARRY!! - Le grito Ron a un muy dormido Harry que terminó callando al piso.. - ¿Que pasa Ron? - Le dijo mientras se estiraba.. - El desayuno ya término y Pociones comienza en diez minutos.. - Dijo Ron mientras se terminaba de vestir.. - Porque no me despertaste antes..

\- Lo intente.. Ahora cambiate que llegamos tarde.. - Dijo Ron mientras los dos intentaban cambiarse y luchar por quien usa el baño primero solo le término quedando cinco minutos para llegar al aula de Pociones..

A los ocho minutos de haber comenzado la clase de Pociones dos Gryffindor entran de golpe al Salón..

\- 10 puntos menos por cada uno por llegar tarde.. En el pizarrón están las instrucciones comiencen.. - Dijo Snape sin quitar la vista de su libro.. El resto de la clase fue normal esta que se escucho una explosión del caldero de Neville.. Paro de repente todos los calderos comenzaron a explotar en sincronía.. Severus que después de la explosión hizo desaparecer todo..

\- 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor.. - Dijo Severus.. - La clase término.. Vayanse.. - Mientras todos salían.. Potter que fue el último en el Salón se término desmayado ahí mismo.. A Severus no le quedó otra que levitar al señor Potter hasta la enfermería..

\- Ya tengo que poner su nombre en una de las camas.. Déjalo acá Severus.. - Le dijo mientras señalaba una de las camas del fondo..

\- ¿Que pasó? - Le dijo Poppy a Severus.. - Longbottom arruinó una porción de regeneracion.. - Dijo Severus.. Mientras Severus se iba de la enfermería Poppy comenzar a lanzar hechizo contra hechizo para ver si algo salió mal.. Después de quince minutos de diagnóstico no encontró nada raro a lo que se refiera a Harry.. Ella solo lo dejó descansar haber si despertaba en el día..

Actualmente

\- ¡¡SEVERUS!! - Grito apenas se despertaba.. - Viejo de mierda.. - Susurro para si mismo.. - ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Harry mientras se tocaba su vientre.. - Voy a tener que preguntarle a poppy.. - Y dejó caer el glamour mostrando su vientre con una leve curva.. El esta esperando el primer hijo de Severus.. Esta de tres meses.. - Mi bebé - Dijo en Parsel Harry..

\- Harry ya despertaste.. ¿Como estas? - Le dijo Poppy.. - Estoy bien Poppy.. Pero me gustaría ver como esta mi hijo.. - Dijo Harry mientras se tocaba se vientre.. - Ohhh Harry - Dijo horrorizada la matrona.. - Puede decirme si mi hijo esta bien y listo.. El o ella fue deseado/a.. Solo quiero saber si esta bien.. - Dijo Harry en voz fría.. Poppy asintió lentamente mientras comenzaba a lanzar hechizo.. Unos minutos después.. - Ellos están bien pero creo que es mejor que vallas a un Medimago especializado en embarazos masculinos.. No quedan muchos.. - Dijo Poppy.. - ¿Ellos? - Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa y mucha felicidad.. - Lo siento mi niño son mellizos.. - Dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a llorar.. - No tiene que sentirlo es una noticia genial.. - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no ubiera quitado ni un dementor.. - Tengo que decirlo a su papá de esto.. Mis bebés.. - Dijo Harry en Parsel hablándole a sus bebés.. - Me voy Poppy.. - Dijo Harry mientras movió la mano y su ropa cambio a una túnica sencilla.. - Harry.. - La mujer lo agarro del brazo con fuerza.. - ¿Quien es el otro padre? - Dijo ella afirmando su agarre.. - Lo siento Poppy nadien lo puede saber.. Mucho menos ese viejo-come-caramelos.. Obliviate.. - Dijo Harry apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la matrona.. La levita hasta una de las camas y la dejó.. - Lo siento mucho.. No voy a correr ningún riesgo.. - Harry se fue corriente hacia las mazmorras..


	3. Capitulo 2

Anteriormente

\- Lo siento mucho.. No voy a correr ningún riesgo.. - Y se fue corriente hacia las mazmorras..

Ahora..

Gracias a Merlin todas las personas estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor por lo que tuvo que evitar a los chicos de primero que iban tarde a la cena y nos fantasmas pero nada mayor.. Entes de que se diera cuanta ya estaba parado afuera del aula de Pociones.. Ya con un hechizo en sus labios y reiteradas respirar abrió la puerta (Que no estaba cerrada eso significa que Sev estaba ahí)

\- ¡¡Severus!! ¿¡Severus?! ¿¡Severus!? - Empezó a gritar Harry.. Después de unos cuantos gritos más Severus salió de sus habitaciónes privadas.. A simple vista se veía todo demacrado o más de lo usual.. Como si no ubiese pegado un ojo en toda la noche.. O peor.. Después de toda esa conclución.. Harry reaccionó antes de que Severus pudiera hacer algo.. - Desmaius - Dijo Harry dándole en el pecho y callando a secador en el piso.. (N/A Se nota que no tenía como hacer esta parte.. Verdad.. Como El Gran Severus Snape cae ante un Desmaius.. Pero bueno)

\- Lo siento Sevvy.. - Harry levita su cuerpo hasta la cama de Severus... Por lo menos no había cambiado la contraseña.. Pensó frustrado.. Revisó que no hubiese heridas por la caída o algo poción por ahí que pudiera explotar en cualquier momento.. Negativo pensó y se hacerco denuevo al cuerpo de Severus..

\- Esto va a tardar.. legeremens.. - Susurro Harry directamente a Severus sin varita y comenzó a derribar las barreras y desacer los espacios en blanco..

Recuerdos

Harry veía a un Severus de unos diecisies que iba caminando por los pasillos de tercer piso en Hogwarts en lo que parecía que estaba patrullando.. Era una perfecta noche de primavera era Luna nueva.. Los Pajaritos cantaban, los brillos se podían escuchar y todos los jardines de Hogwarts estaban coloridos con la gran cantidad de flores.. Mientras Severus estaba con esa imagen en la mente comenzó a escuchar..

\- Ahh.. Ahh.. Amm.. Sirius.. Yaaa.. Ahh.. Metelo.. Siri.. - Se escucho una clara voz gadeante del medio del pasillo.. Como si fuera poco a el le tocaba separarlos.. No puede ser peor que el pulgoso de Black esta teniendo sexo en el pasillo.. Por obligación y algo de curiosidad se fue acercando hasta un punto que le permitió escuchar los gritos amortiguador, los gadeos y gemidos con perfecta claridad pero de repente me de tube cuando escuche ese gruñido..

\- Lo apretado que estas acá.. Lucy.. - En la cabeza de Severus.. Lucy hay alguna chica llamada así en sexto o septimo o es menos.. - Ya empieza a moverte.. - Le grito la ¿chica?.. Lo única que escuche por un rato fue el roce entre sus pieles y varios gritos.. - AHH.. Ya estoy por venirme.. AHH.. SIRIUS.. LUCIUS.. - Me quedé en donde estaba por unos segundos y de repente reaccione y empece a sacar fotos.. Después de todo tenía algo que mostrarle algo a "Lucy" mañana..

Un años después.. Las clases comenzaron denuevo este año.. El director Dumbledore daba su discurso de todos los años pero Severus ni el dos de atención le estaba dando al viejo.. Su vista estaba pegada en Lucius y su tan raro modo de actuar desde que terminaron las clases o aún más llamativo el glamour que tenía.. En las habitaciones de Slytherin..

\- Te puedes sacar el glamour.. Lucy.. - Dijo Severus después de sacar a sus otros dos compañeros de dormitorio.. Lucius que primero gruñio por el modo de llamarlo, después lo miro con ojos calculadores por un rato.. Severus le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Lucius se rindió.. - No me llames haci sabes que solo Siri me llama Lucy y es cuando esta a punto de penetrarme.. - Severus que hizo lo posible por sacar esa imagen de su cabeza solo gruñio.. De repente Lucius dejó caer el glamour que llevaba puesta haciendo que Severus mostrará una perfecta O en su boca.. - Dijo algo.. Severus.. Severus.. Tan mal me veo.. Siri dijo que me veía lindo y muy sexy aún.. Tan mal estoy.. Parezco ballena.. ¿¡Verdad?! - Severus que aún no pudo digerir la parte de ver a Lucius ¡¿Embarazado?! de lo que parecía unos cinco meses.. Ni cuanto se estaba dando que estaba hablando o lo que parecía una crisis nerviosa.. Recién reaccionó cuando vio las lágrimas de Lucy bajando a mares por sus mejillas.. Severus se quedó en donde estaba tieso sin saber que hacer.. En su cabeza se procesaban los últimos quince minutos.. Una y otra vez hasta que..

\- Lucy te ves encantador.. No pareces ningún tipo de animal.. Ni nada merecido.. Tranquilo o tengo que llamar a Sirius.. Porfavor no me hagas ir hasta la torre de Gryffindor.. - Severus que trataba de reaccionar lo más rápido posible iba intentando tranquilizarlo mientras un una versión de abrazo le acariciaba la espalda o le decía palabras de alivio y como si fuera de la nada ya estaba brillando de nuevo como si nunca ubiera llorado.. Severus era el de la conmoción en este momento con millones de preguntas..

\- ¿Enconces el pulso de Black es tu pareja destinadas?.. ¿Supongo que Black también lo sabe?.. ¿De cuantos meses estas?.. ¿Es niño o niña?.. ¿Voy a ser el padrino?.. - Empezó a abordar a el podré de Lucy con tantas preguntas.. - Ya alto Severus.. - Que Lucius utilizara el nombre completo de él no era buena noticia.. - Respondo estas y después te tengo que mostrar algo.. - Es mi pareja destinada.. Un Veela sumiso solo puede embarazarce y concebir hijos de su pareja.. Ya sabes eso.. Obvio que Siri sabe quién crees que aguanto mis berrinches y antojos los últimos meses.. - Sevy sonrió ante la idea de Black a los pies de Lucius haciéndole un masaje o despertando por algún antojo a las tres de la mañana.. - En unos días se cumplen cinco meses y es un niño.. Que te parece Draco.. A mi me gusto mucho y es el nombre de una estrella.. ¿Que te parece?.. Unas suplicas a Siri y de seguro que sos uno de los padrinos.. Y espera a ver esto.. - Muy emocionado Lucy paso su variada ensima de su mano y apareció en hermoso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones.. - Me pidió matrimonio.. No soy el hombre más afortunada del mundo.. - Dijo Lucy...

Él recuerdo comenzó a cambiar de nuevo hasta ves estaba Severus llegando a la Mansión de los Malfoy para el cumpleaños de su ahijado de dos años.. Severus que iba caminando por los jardines de Malfoy Menor cuando llegó a la entrada un elfo lo recibió y lo condujo hasta al Salón de baile al entrar casi es derribado por dos mocosos de dos años que venían corriendo lo mejor que podían sin tropezarse.. - Hola Harry.. - Y beso lo mejilla del niño.. Quien ubiera pensado que Potter iba a ir trás de un profesor diez años mayor que él.. O aún peor haberlo embarazado o como Tom se dejó tomar.. La verdad no me lo pregunto.. Al lado de Harry se escucho un gruñido de un niño rubio.. - Feliz Cumple Dragón.. - Le dio un beso en cada cachete y le entregó un regalo.. Apenas lo vio salió corriendo con Harry atrás mientras él iba con los supuestos adultos.. Entre ellos estaban los Potter-Riddle.. Evans.. Los Black - Sirius, su esposo, Reggie y Andrómeda, Narcisa y Bellatrix -.. Los Lomgbottom.. Los Weasley - Alán y Arthur con, sus siete hijos (Sin Ginny) y entre otras personas casi todos sangre puras o con gran poder político..

En medio de la fiesta la Flu ardió en llamas verdes de repente comenzaron a salir por lo menos cien Aurores con Dumbledore a la cabeza.. Los Aurores comenzaron a atacar a todos los invitados hasta tenerlos inmovilizados.. Muchas de las personas personas tenían a sus hijos a brazos a intentando protegerlos.. De repente tan rápido como comenzó todo término y Dumbledore hasta empezando a modificar la memoria de muchas de los personas presentes o borrar recuerdos.. En medio de todo eso..

\- ¿¡ Porque haces esto?! - Grito furiosa Bellatrix.. - La luz yo le dio tanto a la comunidad y nadien compensó nada de nada.. Yo voy, a hacerme mi propia historia y a conseguir la admiración que tanto necesito.. Y para eso solo necesito peones que lo hagan por mi.. - Dijo la más tranquilo Dumbledore sin quitar la vista de Bellatrix.. - DESGRACIADO.. - Se escucho el grito de James Potter que sobresalio entre todos.. - Tranquilo James que vos vas a tener un mejor lugar que un simpre peón más.. Vos vas a ocupar la cama mía.. - Dijo Dumbledore.. La cara de James se transformó en asco puro.. - O sino tu hijo también serviría verdad Tom.. - Le dio la vista a Tom que tenía en brazos a Harry mientras lo tranquilizada.. - ESO JAMÁS.. - Volvió a gritar a James.. - A ellos no los toques que no tienen nada que ver..

\- Que mala suerte la tuya porque Tom va a ser nuestro nuevo Señor Oscuro.. Y su propio hijo lo va a matar.. - Dijo el viejo.. - Eso jamás va a pasar.. Antes muerto.. - Masgullo James.. - Eso lo podemos arreglar.. - Dijo Dumbledore.. - Avada Kedavra..


	4. Capitulo 3

-Que mala suerte la tuya porque Tom va a ser nuestro nuevo Señor Oscuro.. Y su propio hijo lo va a matar.. - Dijo el viejo.. - Eso jamás va a pasar.. Antes muerto.. - Masculló James.. - Eso lo podemos arreglar.. - Dijo Dumbledore..

El cuerpo inerte de Lily Evans cayó en un ruido sordo chocando contra el piso.. Los presentes se quedaron todos callados, sin moverse, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus propios ojos.. En ese mismo momento Lily Evans había muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort como Lily Potter-Evans.. Madre del Niño-Que-Vivió..

\- Llévense el cadáver ya saben dónde enterrarlo.. - Los dos hombre vestidos completamente de negro que estaban tras de Dumbledore se llevaron en cuerpo inerte de Evans por una gran puerta de roble.. - Ustedes.. - Dumbledore señaló a unos jóvenes vestidos de negro que estaban amordazado a los presentes que se acercaran.. - Borren le la memoria a todos los presentes menos a los Malfoy y a los Riddle.. Y también dejen a Severus y Remus.. - Los jóvenes solo asintieron y empezaron a llevarse a los presentes..

\- Amm.. Amm.. ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? - Le dijo Dumbledore a James.. - Matarte sería un desperdicio de tu perfecto cuerpo.. - James abrió los ojos a más no poder.. - No entiendo como Tom no te a embarazado ya.. - James a pesar del mal momento se ruborizo.. - Mi perfecto sumiso.. Solo MÍO - Dumbledore le pasó la mano por el rostro.. Pero antes de desaparecer Tom solo pudo lanzar un hechizo a James en Pársel que nadie entendió.. Y dejar que su James se fuera.. Momentos después Dumbledore volvió y de un arrebató sacó a Harry de los brazos de Tom.. El force guiaba y le gritaba a el viejo de mierda que le devolviera a su bebé.. El viejo desapareció con su bebé y lo único que les dijo a los presentes que el niño iba a estar en Hogwarts hasta el momento crucial..

Después de eso los demás presentes se los fueron llevando uno a unos.. Severus fue el último..

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar.. Harry le entró una nostalgia al verce a él mismo y a Sevy la primera vez que se vieron..

El timbre de la casa de mis tíos sonó una.. Dos.. Tres.. Cuatros veces hasta que..

\- ¿Qué necesita Señor? - Le dijo un hombre que tenía un gran parecido a una morsa con traje..

\- Vengo por Harry Potter.. - Le dijo Severus a la morsa.. El hombre hizo una horrible mueca de odio.. - No tengo idea quien es Harry Potter.. - Severus que ya no le prestaba atención dirigió su mirada a un niño que no aparentaba ni diez año con unos ojos Esmeralda brillantes y su cabello todo revuelto casi negro.. Lo que me llamó la atención del niño era que estaba oculto tras la puerta de una alacena, llevaba ropa como seis talles más grande y se notaba que estaba herido..

\- ¿Es usted Harry Potter? - El niño lo miró de un modo muy dudoso pero asintió.. - Soy Severus Snape el Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts.. Vengo a preguntar por su respuesta para Hogwarts no se nos a notificado ninguna notificación.. - Harry solo puso una dulce carita de no comprender nada de nada..

\- Su carta para Hogwarts Señor Potter.. - Dijo Severus sin quitarle la vista a Harry que movía su cabeza de izquierda a de derecha..

\- ¿Howard? ¿Qué es eso? - Dijo el inocente niño.. Severus solo se limitó a mirar mal y seguir..

\- Su carta para ¡Hogwarts! - Resaltó - Para ir al colegio de magia y hechi.. - Severus no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una mujer con un cuello como jirafa agarró al niño y lo tiró de nuevo a la pequeña alacena haciendo que su cabeza empezará a sangrar cuando dio contra la puerta.. El hombre que parecía morsa lo intentaba sacar de la casa a golpes.. Severus los inmovilizó y se acercó a Harry y lo alzó a upa se dio cuando que el niño pesaba y se veía como un niño de unos ocho años.. Severus salió de la casa lo más discreto posible cuando la morsa de tío que tenía el niño-Que-Vivió comenzó a gritar..

\- ¡¡Él nos va a matar si el monstruo se va!! ¡¡Él nos va a matar!! - Severus va estaba bastante lejos como para escuchar.. Por desgracia..

Severus se ha lejos de los Muggle para aparecerse en su casa y futura mente la del Niño-Que-Vivió también.. Así Harry Potter fue adoptado por Severus Snape..

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar esta vez fue su primer salida con Severus al Callejón Diagon..

Estaban yendo para Madame Malkin para conseguir sus túnicas nuevas.. Harry lo único que hacía era dirigir su mirada de tienda en tienda mirando todo a su paso mientras comía un helado que a pesar de el fresco que había Severus le compró uno.. Los dos se entraron a la tienda de Madame Malkin y de repente Harry ya estaba quieto a lo más posible de él mientras a su alrededor volaban un montón de objetos que Harry no reconoció ni en ese momento ni en el recuerdo..

De repente a su lado entró un niño de cabellos rubios medio ondulado y ojos grises..

\- Hola.. - Le dijo el niño de ojos grises.. - Hola - Le susurro Harry..

\- Soy Draco Malfoy.. - El niño le tendió su mano.. Harry con una desconfianza agarro la mano y lo saludo..

\- Soy Harry Potter.. - Draco había un poco los ojos pero después volvió a su compostura normal.. - En qué casa crees que vas a quedar Harry.. Yo en Slytherin como toda mi familia..

\- No se.. Pero me gustaría Gryffindor como mis padres o Slytherin como Severus.. - Le dijo Harry..

\- ¿Severus Snape? - Dijo Draco y Harry asintió - Él es mi padrino.. - Le susurro..

\- Ahh.. ¿Podemos es amigos? - Le susurro de un modo casi inaudible.. Los ojitos de Draco brillaron.. - Obvio - Le dijo Draco antes que se madre entrara y se lo llevará..

\- Hola Cassy.. - Le dijo Severus que estaba espiando todo desde un rincón.. La mujer solo asintió.. - Hola Dragón.. - Le dijo Sevy a nuestro Draquito.. - Hola Padrino.. - Draco no tuvo más tiempo para hablar porque su madre se lo llevó fuera de la tienda..

\- Vamos Harry.. - Dijo Sevy.. Harry vio como Sevy pagaba y encogía una bolsa y la metía en su bolsillo.. - Vamos por unos nuevos lentes.. - Harry solo asintió y agarró la mano de su nuevo padre..

Harry iba de la mano de Severus después de haber comprado todos los útiles escolares que pudieron.. Se dirigían a comprarle unos nuevos lentes a Harry o ver por una cirugía ocular aunque Harry no sabía de la última parte.. Harry de repente se soltó de la mano de Severus y se fue corriendo a pegar su rostro a la vidriera de la tienda de Quidditch..

\- Es hermosa.. - Susurro a Severus que se había acercado a Harry para no perderlo.. Los dos observaban en la vidriera una Nimbus 2000 la nueva generación de escobas..

\- ¿Es para jugar Quidich? ¿Verdad?.. - Le preguntó a Severus un Harry con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.. - Si mi amor.. Y es Quidditch no Quidich.. - Harry solo asintió sin despegar su visita de la vidriera..

\- Apenas entré en el equipo de

Quidditch te compró una.. - Severus vio como los ojitos de su niño se dilataban y se le tiró encima para darle un abrazo..

\- Gracias.. Gracias.. Gracias.. - Le repetía Harry a Severus mientras él lo alzaba a upa y se alejaban de la tienda..

Él recuerdo volvió a cambiar esta vez Harry y Draco entraban uno al lado del otro al Gran Comedor.. Los dos más Harry estaban super nerviosos por ver en qué casa lo ponían..

Harry con sus dedos se pasaba contando las personas que pasaban una por una.. Vio con Draco se iba a la mesa de Slytherin como un pelirrojo y una castalla con el pelo como una ardilla iban a Gryffindor.. Pasaban y pasaban y pasaban esta que..

\- ¡¡Harry Potter!! - Grito Minerva mcgonagall todo el Gran Comedor se quedó callado para ver al Gran Niño-Que-Vivió.. Harry en pasos torpes camino está el taburete y se sentó.. El Harry que veía el recuerdo se empezó a reír su padre tenía razón cuando dijo que el sombrero le iba hasta el cuello..

Pasaban los minutos hasta que el sombrero abrió la boca y la cerró y la volvió a abrir..

\- ¡¡Slytherin!! - Grito el Sombrero Seleccionador a todo pulmón.. Todo el Gran Comedor comenzó a cuchichear (N/A Murmurar o hablar depende como lo digan en su país)..

Harry solo dirigió su visita a Draco quien asintió y le señalo un lugar vacío a su lado y después a Severus que le asintió y sonrió.. Harry muy emocionada salió corriendo a sentarse al lado de Draco.. Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada calculadora de el director sobre Harry Potter ni intuyo su futuro plan..


End file.
